Tell Me Goodbye
by Donnerstag
Summary: I pretended to be everything that my father wanted to be. I had these weird dreams about a man that I had never met. I was tired of pretending to be perfect, but this man made me feel free, even though it was only in my dreams. I often asked myself if he really existed, if he did what I would have done, going against my dad was like signing my end with blood.


Tell Me Goodbye

Disclaimer- I don't own the Assassin`s Creed franchise.

Chapter One- Reminiscence

"In this part of the story I am the one who  
dies, the only one, and I will die of love because I love you,  
because I love you, Love, in fire and in blood."

_― __Pablo Neruda__, __100 Love Sonnets_

"Fire" the ruff voice filled with despise and disdain shouted at the guards. I felt like a bucket of cold water drop suddenly over me.

My breath was caught in my throat and my eyes widen.

My ears started to ring.

The world in front of me started to slow down.

As my heart too…

I saw the smoke of the guns combined with the fog, and the evil smile in the man behind the guards.

I looked down; I saw drops of blood tinted the white snow with red.

My legs gave up and I ended kneeling in the snow, holding my bleeding stomach, I don't know what was more cold if my body or the now scarlet snow below me.

"See, he was using you" the man that had given the order now was standing in front of me, I could only saw his black books and part of his red uniform. His words were filled with mockery, he laugh and patted my head with force.

I hang my head down; I know it was true, why he would save someone like me. I had betrayed him, tears started to run down my red cheeks. I don't if it was because the pain, the guilt, or the fact that he didn't came.

The only thing I knew, that he absolutely hated me, and now I got what I deserve, to die as a traitor, to him and the entire world.

I stared to sob and caught blood. "Thank me, because I could have used a cruel way" the man in front of me said, he kneeled beside me looking at me with his cold blue eyes. I could see his hatred and despise for me.

My eyes widen even more, when I saw a dagger, shining with the rays of the sun behind me. "Goodbye my love" he said and stabbed me, it was warm where he had stabbed me.

I felt how weightless my body started to feel. The darkness started to consume and I smiled. "You!" I heard someone said, but I was already down in the coldness of the snow.

I wake up with a sharp breath. Drenching in sweat, I could feel the drops rolling against my skin. "Just a nightmare, calm down" I said to myself, touching my chest, I could feel my heard pounding hardly against my rib cage; this nightmare was so concurrent I stared to think it was real.

I remove the blankets, the sheets were wet due to the sweating, as well I my night gown. I shivered due to the air blowing through my window.

I sighted, this was becoming too real. I stood up and walked to the window, it was still dark but people were already in streets.

I looked over my shoulder and decided against going to bed. It was wet and I didn't want to come back to that nightmare. I always forgot what was about, giving it no importance I just gave up the matter. But every time it came I was terrified because unconsciously I knew what was coming.

"Miss Fox" A maid called my name, I slowly opened my eyes, putting my hand over them shielding them from the sudden brightness of the sun.

My back was killing; _great I fell asleep in the floor _I thought_._ "God" I said as she helped me stand up, "The floor was more comfortable" I said to the maid, her name was Afua, she was very kind and understanding, sometimes I wonder if she ever got mad due to my antics. She only smiled and nodded, helping me sit in the wooden bench in front of my mirror. "The sheets are wet again, I am sorry" As she started to remove the sheets from my bed. Afua looked at me and smiled.

"Is my job after all Miss Fox" she said putting them into a wooden basket.

"Is my father awake?" I asked her, changing the conversation. "Yes, but he leave early" Afua said, I bit my lip and nodded. "Thank you" I said, she nodded and went her way.

I looked myself at the mirror, my copper hair was a mess, surprisingly it really looked like a bird`s nest. My pale skill looked dulled as my eyes. "Stupid nightmares" I said passing the comb through my hair.

I was bored out my mind, it was summer, and god it was so uncomfortable in these dresses, especially the stupid corset. I despise that invention of the devil.

"Why are you doing out here?" My mother said behind me, I was in the swing trying to recreate my nightmare but it was blocked, like it decided to locket itself. "Thinking" I replied looking at the vastness of the forest in front of me.

"Something is wrong?" She asked as she sat in the bench behind me. I looked over my shoulder and smiled to her. She was an adorable woman; I didn't know why she had married someone as arrogant as my father. "I am fine" I said looking out again into the forest.

"Darling, you can fool the entire world, but not your mother" I heard my mother said, I sighted they was no way I could fool this woman. I hopped down the swing and sat beside her.

"Tell mother what`s wrong?" she said started to caress my hair. I was lying in top of the bench; my head was in her lap. She was smiling at me lovingly, how I could tell her I dreamed the day of my dead.

"Is Nathaniel isn't?" she asked me, seeing that I wasn't doing the talking. "No is not that" I said biting my lip, Nathaniel Oxford, was a Captain under the command of my father, also my fiancé.

"Then what?" she said caressing my cheeks, her hands were so delicate; mine were harsh as the sand. "I having this repetitive dream, is so real─ that I always wake up drench in sweat"

"I am sure if you talk about it, it will go away" she said looking down at me, I just turned around to look at the swing.

"Mrs. Fox, the General is here" Afua`s voice rang through the entire forest, I heard how the birds scared flew out of the trees. "I will there in a second" My mother said looking over shoulder to Afua. "This is not over young lady" she said to me, as I started to rise. "Yes mother" I said in a very fake polite manner.

She laughed and patted my hand. "I advise you to go change; your father would not be please with that dirty dress of yours" I looked down at my dress, it was white now it looked dirty due to the fact that I was lying flat on my stomach in the grass looking at the rabbits coming out of the forest and investigate the yard.

"Ah so you decided to join us" my father commented as I entered the room, I smiled at my mother. "Nathaniel" I said to the man who was sitting beside my father, my dad glared at me. Nathaniel stood up and walk to me, taking my hand and kissing it. "He is very mad" he whispered as he took my hand walking to where my father was still glaring at me.

"Charles, don't be harsh. A woman must look beautiful for the man she intends to marry" my mother said to my dad, _thank you mom_ I thought as my dad smiled at her.

"I heard that there is a mad man running around Boston" my mother commented as we ate dinner. My father said at the end of the table, with my mother at his left and me to his right. Nathaniel sat beside me.

"A savage, he has been killing my men without explanation" he said as his jaw clench. So that's why he always came home grumpy, a lone man killing his men, without any trouble, that was a very low blow to his pride.

"They said he kills without even knowing what hit you" Nathaniel added, my mother nodded and looked at my father who had a very determined looked in his face, that man was doomed if he ever was captured by my father.

A thump was heard in my balcony. I opened my eyes, and looked at my balcony. The only thing I saw was the white curtain undulate with the warm wind of summer.

I gulped when I saw a shadow, I was frozen maybe it was the man my father was talking about. I couldn't shout of even move, the only thing I could move was my eyes.

"He must be somewhere" I heard a man shouted, _so this was him _I thought looking around to a place to hide, but the places were too far. I gulped again, if he discovered I was here watching him he might come and kill me.

"I am not going to hurt you" he said, his voice was calm and soothing. There was something about his voice that sounded so familiar.

"He must have gone into the forest" Another man shouted, I heard the back door shut harshly and then the voice of my father.

_You must protect him _I voice said behind me, I turned around and saw nothing. I look below my bed, there was no one? I looked up again; he was there in front of me. "Ah!" I shouted losing my balance, falling off the bed.


End file.
